tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaAddict as "Bernie" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
14:25 TDAddict ~TDAddict@cpe-173-169-176-138.tampabay.res.rr.com has joined #TDR3 14:25 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, TDAddict. 14:25 Hello. xD 14:25 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 14:25 Yeah. 14:25 *is gonna fail* xD 14:25 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 14:25 Let's shall. 14:25 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 14:26 I'm auditioning for Bernie. 14:26 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 14:26 I'm also auditioning for Grove. 14:26 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 14:26 Well, I've never had a character of my own, but I've subbed before. :p 14:26 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 14:26 Funny, cheerful, friendly. 14:27 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 14:27 Alright. 14:27 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: The hair under Bernie's lip is a beard. 14:27 False. 14:27 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:27 <@TDIFan13> Q2. Why did Bernie join the show? 14:27 To make friends. 14:27 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:28 <@TDIFan13> Q3. Does Bernie own a jokebook? 14:28 ...Yes? 14:28 <@TDIFan13> Correct. Very impressive. 14:28 *shakes head* 14:28 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 14:29 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Rupert| 14:29 *walks up to Bernie* 14:29 Hey, there, little guy. :D 14:29 Are you lost? 14:29 Where's your mom? 14:29 I'm not lost, and my mom is... I don't know. 14:30 Well, you shouldn't be on this cruise. 14:30 This is only for people competing in season five. 14:30 I am competing in season five. 14:30 :| 14:30 Oh. 14:30 Sorry, then, little guy. 14:30 Or, um, big guy? 14:30 What's your name? 14:30 My name is Bernie. xD 14:30 Cool. :D 14:31 That's my granddad's name. 14:31 He's dead. :) 14:31 Really? Cool. 14:31 :| 14:31 About the name part. 14:31 Not the dead part. 14:31 It's fine. 14:31 Hey, look, I'm sorry about thinking you were a little kid. 14:31 Yeah, it's cool. xD 14:31 * Rupert| picks up a floatie. 14:31 Wanna go swimming with me in the pool on the top floor? 14:32 Sure. 14:32 YES! 14:32 High-five, man! 14:32 * Rupert| accidentally hits Bernie in the nose, sending him flying off the cruise. 14:32 Woah! 14:32 Oops. :| 14:32 * Rupert| backs away. 14:32 That was AWESOME! :D 14:32 :| 14:32 :D 14:32 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 14:33 I'd also like to audition for Grove. 14:33 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Hold on a moment. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions